


In That Moment

by Merfilly



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As his mind is attacked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In That Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for the character and found myself gravitating back to what Miss Martian did. I hope this brings across just how wrong that moment was.

_Face who you are._

The voice hammered away at him, forcing Kaldur’ahm into a struggle to protect his secrets. 

_Killer._

Savagely, he beat it away, submerging his mind into the lies he had shaped around himself.

_Traitor._

If he did not hold up under the assault, everything would collapse! This had been planned to protect everyone, to end the threat!

_FACE WHAT YOU DID!_

For a moment, he believed he had. His psyche began to fold, weighted with the psychic weight of the accusation.

As he slipped away, the truth was revealed. His attacker fell in shame, as he faded.


End file.
